


Playing with Fire

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji meets an interesting young man in a bar who turns out to be... his boss's son???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You over there.”

Kawara Ryuuji turned to the voice, which seemed to have come from his left – a young man with short brown hair was looking at him, a cigarette in his hand. 

Ryuuji looked around, seeing if that young man was the one who called him while wondering if he was the one being called –

“Yeah, you, with the blue hair.”

It was certainly the brown-haired young man calling him, alright. 

The young man got up from his seat, making his way to Ryuuji. Ryuuji didn’t do anything – only sat still, until the young man reached him, and sat down on the empty stool to his right. 

“What’s your name?”

“Ryuuji.”

“I’m Isa.”

Isa took out another cigarette and a lighter. Ryuuji took the lighter from Isa’s hand and flicked it on, then brought it closer to the tip of the cigarette, lighting it. 

Isa inhaled the cigarette deeply, then took it out of his mouth and blew the smoke at Ryuuji’s face. 

“So what’s a fine man like you doing here?” Isa asked, “Trying to be someone’s sugar daddy or something?”

“Not really,” Ryuuji replied, “Although I wouldn’t mind being yours.”

Isa chuckled softly upon hearing that. 

 

For some reason, Ryuuji found Isa to be quite charming. 

He had beautiful purple eyes that, for some reason, seemed melancholic. He was attractive – his jawline was sharp, well defined. His body was slim, almost skinny. 

 

“Buy me a drink, Ryuuji.”

“Sure,” Ryuuji said, “What do you want?”

“Anything to get me wasted,” Isa replied, putting the cigarette back into his mouth. “Had a rough day.”

“So that’s your solution when you’re tired, get drunk and fucked?”

“Better I get fucked by you rather than by my life.”

Ryuuji didn’t know how to counter that, so he turned to the bartender, 

“Two whisky with ice, please.”

“Get us the strongest kind,” Isa added.

Ryuuji then felt Isa’s hand on his shoulder, and before he knew it, Isa had circled his arms around Ryuuji’s neck, pulling him close. 

“Hey, Ryuuji,” he whispered, “Are you married?”

Ryuuji shook his head, and he could see Isa was smiling, pleased with the answer – 

Isa leaned over, placing a kiss on Ryuuji’s lips. 

Isa felt warm against his lips –  Ryuuji could taste the bitterness of the tobacco, and yet something sweet. Ryuuji kissed back, aggressively sliding his tongue into Isa’s mouth, tasting whatever he could.

Isa pulled back a few seconds later, gasping for air. He looked up onto Ryuuji, eyes half-lidded, his mouth still gasping for air. 

“So how about it?” Isa asked, placing his hand on Ryuuji’s chest, “Are we going to do it?”

~•~

Isa slid the latch shut, and before he knew it, Ryuuji had pinned him up against the door, nipping at his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Try to not leave a mark, okay?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Ryuuji whispered, “You can always just wear a scarf to cover it up.”

Isa could feel Ryuuji licking and sucking his neck – it felt warm, tingling. Ryuuji let go a few seconds later, proudly looking at the red spot on Isa’s smooth, pale skin. He was about to go up to lick Isa’s ear, only he was pushed away. 

“Quit playing around,” Isa whined, placing his hand on Ryuuji’s crotch – he could feel that Ryuuji was achingly hard now, “Just show me your dick or something.”

Ryuuji chuckled lightly upon Isa’s eagerness, but did as he was asked to – he unzipped his pants and let it drop on the floor, before taking off his boxers. 

Isa couldn’t help but let out a surprised moan upon seeing Ryuuji’s dick in front of him, immediately kneeling down and placing his hands around it. He slid his tongue across the tip, earning a moan from Ryuuji. 

“Isa, what are you – ”

Ryuuji didn’t get to finish his sentence as Isa continued licking along the length, sometimes grazing with his teeth. He got to Ryuuji’s balls, lightly nipping and licking them –

Ryuuji moaned again as Isa brought the entire length into his mouth, and started sucking. Isa could taste some precum leaking – they tasted strange, too salty and slightly bitter. 

Ryuuji buried his hands in Isa’s hair, grabbing them into bunches – Isa’s mouth felt so warm and wet that it was difficult to not think of fucking it. He could feel Isa’s tongue running along his dick, and the noises Isa were making were obscene, sucking and slurping. 

Isa pulled out a few seconds later, looking up at Ryuuji to see the damage. Ryuuji was panting hard, eyes half-lidded and lust-blown, his red eyes staring at Isa hungrily. Ryuuji seemed almost annoyed that Isa didn’t let him come –

“God, you’re good at this.”

“Of course I am,” Isa said, getting up – he pushed Ryuuji to the bed, and Ryuuji sat down once they got there. 

Isa did a quick work of pulling off his pants before he climbed onto Ryuuji’s lap. They kissed again, and Isa could feel Ryuji’s hand circling around his waist, pulling him closer. 

Isa took out a bottle of lube from his shirt pocket, poured some on his hand, and started to coat Ryuuji’s dick with it. Ryuuji only watched quietly while slipping his hand down to Isa’s ass, and giving it a firm squeeze. 

Isa gasped when he felt Ryuuji pushed two fingers into his asshole, and started to scissor them to try to relax the muscles. Isa bit down onto Ryuuji’s shoulder, trying to muffle his moans as Ryuuji continued pushing them deeper inside. 

“Does it feel good?” Ryuuji asked, petting Isa’s head with his free hand, “Maybe I can make you come just by fingering you?”

“No, I… want to ride your dick.”

Isa turned to kiss Ryuuji again, but quickly pulled away and moaned as he felt Ryuuji put in another finger. His fingers were thick, and Isa couldn’t help but wonder how good Ryuuji’s dick would feel inside him, if his fingers could make him feel so good already. 

Ryuuji pulled out his hands a few seconds later, earning a grunt from Isa, clearly not pleased with the sudden feeling of emptiness. 

He quickly tried to resolve it himself, though, getting up slightly from Ryuuji’s lap and sitting back down on his dick, letting it enter his body. 

“God, you’re so tight,” Ryuuji moaned as Isa brought his dick further into his body. Isa only let out pained, muffled moans, focusing on the overwhelming feeling from Ryuuji’s dick inside him –

It felt like it was always slightly too big with every push almost making Isa think it wouldn’t fit – it felt like it could split his ass open. 

“Ryuuji,” he moaned, “You’re… so big.”

“Does it feel good?”

Isa nodded, returning his attention to Ryuuji’s dick – almost the entire length was inside him now. 

Isa let out another moan as he felt Ryuuji’s balls brushing against his ass. Ryuuji held him by his waist, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“If only you can see yourself right now, Isa,” Ryuuji whispered, “You look absolutely wonderful.”

“Well, damn, your dick also feels fucking awesome,” Isa replied. 

Isa bit down on his lower lip as he started rocking his hips with Ryuuji holding him in place, making Ryuuji’s dick slide in and out, occasionally hitting his prostate. Isa readjusted his position slightly so that when he sat back down, he could feel Ryuuji’s dick grinding against his prostate. Ryuuji’s dick felt so good, so satisfying. 

“Isa,” Ryuuji muttered, “I think I’m going to come.”

“Oh, please do,” Isa moaned, “Come inside me, Ryuuji, please.”

Isa let out a scream as he felt Ryuuji came in him – it was wet and warm in a strange, pleasant way, filling him up. Isa came a few seconds later – his grip around Ryuuji’s shoulder tightened, his muscles tensed up, and his ass clenched harder around Ryuuji’s dick. He tilted his head back, mouth open in a silent scream, as he released his lod – some of the cum splattered onto his stomach, getting on his shirt. 

“God, it’s… so wet, so good,” Isa moaned, “More of this…”

~•~

“Leaving already?”

“I have something important to do tomorrow morning,” Ryuuji replied while putting his pants on, “So I’m going home to prepare for that.”

“I have an important meeting tomorrow morning, too,” Isa sighed, “But right now I’m just too fucked out to care.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have fucked you so hard?”

“...shut up.”

Ryuuji chuckled lightly as he leaned over, placing a kiss on Isa’s forehead. Isa caught him by the collar, pulling Ryuuji into a kiss – 

It felt different this time, as if it was warmer, more intimate.

“See you around,” Ryuuji whispered as he got up, “I’ll come to the bar again next week.”

“...you better.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Ichijou!”

Ichijou Utsuro turned around upon being called, and saw a blonde young man walking towards him. He had long blonde hair with red highlights, tied into a ponytail, and was wearing an orange shirt under his lab coat.

“...Tohri.”

“So you’re going to have a new boss today?”

“That seems to be the case,” Utsuro replied. “I haven’t gotten any details yet, but he’s coming.”

“What’s his name?”

“...I just said I don’t know anything. That’s why I’m on my way to my father’s office.”

“I’ll go with you!” Tohri offered, and without waiting for Utsuro’s response, grabbed his hand. “Let’s go!”

 

Takaba Institution is a prestigious research institute funded by various corporations, and sometimes the government, if they happen to be researching something of national interest. 

That said, it’s pretty difficult to get a position there – they only recruit top students of top universities, and even then, there are a few other criterion they have to fulfil –

 

“So Takashi and I were at the arcade, and he suddenly…”

Utsuro only remained silent as Tohri went on about his date last night – about how this Takashi treated him out to dinner, and he’d expected it to go… further, but it didn’t. 

“So tell me, Ichijou, what about me is not attractive enough?”

“Frankly, everything,” Utsuro wanted to say, but decided not to, as to not hurt Tohri’s feelings.

“Who knows,” he said instead, “Or maybe it’s time to find someone else to date.”

“But Takashi is so…” Tohri sighed dreamily, “Cute.”

Utsuro only shook his head with a sigh – much to Tohri’s annoyance.

“What? I have better taste in men compared to you.”

“So you say, but you don’t have a man yet.”

“What?!” Tohri was blushing brightly, “That’s… that’s why I’m trying to score it with Takashi, you see!”

“Whatever,” Utsuro sighed. 

They arrived in front of an office, with the nameplate “Ichijou Kitsugu”. Utsuro sighed as he placed his hand on the handle, and turned it open – 

 

“Ah, there he is.”

Utsuro and Tohri walked into the room, closing the door behind them. There were two men already in the room – 

One of them was Ichijou Kitsugu, sitting behind the table, flipping through some paperwork. He had dark brown hair – some of them were starting to turn grey with age – and purple eyes behind a pair of thick glasses. 

The other man was – 

 

_ He’s… the one from last night. _

 

“Utsuro, this is Doctor Kawara Ryuuji,” Kitsugu introduced casually, “Doctor, this is my son Utsuro, and standing next to him is Nishikikouji Tohri, head of the Second Optical Division.”

“Ah… hello,” Ryuuji greeted – he could see the colour drain from Utsuro’s face, making him a few shades paler (as if he wasn’t pale enough). He started biting his lower lip nervously, but still forced a smile. 

Well, Ryuuji wouldn’t deny that he was feeling anxious himself – he could feel his heart stop for a good few seconds. He’d just met Utsuro last night, in a much more… inappropriate situation. Hopefully it won’t come up here...

“Hello, doctor…” Utsuro turned to his father, “So, this is…”

“The new department head for the Life Science Research Division,” Kitsugu explained, “Your new boss, Utsuro.”

Utsuro turned to look at Ryuuji, who also seemed nervous – or at least, Utsuro would like to think he was. He was tapping his toes on the ground, so it’s probably true. 

“Utsuro will be your assistant until he graduates from college next year,” Kitsugu explained – “Working in the Takaba Institution is part of his internship.”

“So once he graduates, I’ll be moved to another…?”

“We’ll have to decide that based on your performance,” Kitsugu went on, “But if you do well, the division will have two department heads. Now,” he turned to Utsuro, “Why don’t the two of you take Kawara and show him where things are?”

“Sure! Leave it to us!” Tohri lightly nudged Utsuro’s arm, “Let’s go!”

 

I mean, suddenly finding out that the guy whose dick you just rode last night is your new boss isn’t exactly the most pleasant experience to have. How many people has had that experience anyway? If you have, please raise your hand.

 

“So this is the biggest lab of in the whole institution! I’m here quite a lot!”

Tohri opened the door that leads into a big room with many machines inside – there were a lot of people walking around in white lab coats, and some of the machines were on, judging from the whirring sound they made. 

“Ohh, you guys have a particle accelerator too!”

“Yes! Isn’t it awesome?” Tohri started hopping around excitedly, “This is where true science is born!”

Ryuuji and Utsuro simply walked around, following Tohri. Ryuuji would stop every few meters to take a closer look at things – an electron microscope, some particle detectors, nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy, mass spectrometer –

“Quite a lot of interesting things you got here! I’m getting ideas already…”

“That’s good to hear!” Tohri said, making his way back to the exit. Utsuro just followed them, without saying a word at all. 

“Hey, Utsuro, what’s up with you today?” 

“Nothing at all,” Utsuro answered nervously – Ryuuji was behind him, looking at some petri dishes in an incubator. “Unlike you, Tohri, I’m a naturally quiet person.”

“It feels like it’s a different kind of quiet that you have today,” Tohri remarked, “Usually you’re… quiet quiet, but today it’s like… strange quiet.”

“...that doesn’t make any sense at all.”

“Is it about Kawara?” Tohri asked, “Are you uncomfortable around him?”

_ Not really, we just fucked last night – _

_ But on the other hand, yes, that’s why I’m feeling awkward around him.  _

“Let’s talk about this later,” Utsuro whispered. “When there’s not a lot of people.”

Tohri nodded, and turned back to Ryuuji – “Let’s go to your office now!”

 

The Life Science Research Division is one of the bigger departments that has a lot of people, so usually it would have two department heads – only Utsuro isn’t quite ready yet, so seems like Ryuuji would have to manage it himself. 

For a division that employs about seventy people, it was quite humble. Every researcher has a computer of their own, placed in small cubicles, there were a few coffee machines and vending machines lying around, and that was pretty much it. The walls were painted white, and there were a lot of windows to allow sunlight in. It was a particularly sunny day… 

Some of the employees weren’t there – slacking off or working in the labs – but those who were there greeted Ryuuji and introduced themselves. 

 

“Your room is over there,” Utsuro said, pointing at a small room in the corner – “You can move in your things now, if you want.”

“Sure! I think I left them downstairs, though,” Ryuuji replied, “I’ll go grab them and come back here.”

“...alright.”

That said, Ryuuji rushed out of the office, running downstairs. 

Utsuro turned to Tohri, who was sitting on one of the desks, reading something on his phone. 

“I have to go to a meeting,” Tohri said, hopping off – “I’ll text you later.”

 

Ryuuji returned to his office a few minutes later, holding a box in his hands. He found Isa sitting on one of the chairs, looking out of the window.

Ryuuji set down the box on his desk, and started taking out some of his things – mostly just files and papers, which he placed on the drawers, and then a few framed photos, and for some reason… a few pots of succulents. 

“...close the door.”

So Ryuuji did, closing the door behind him and locking the latch. Isa turned to look at him then, with a weary sigh – Ryuuji, too, was apparently nervous, as he was sweating heavily.

“So…”

“You’re not to breathe a word about what happened last night.”

“Yes, I know that much,” Ryuuji muttered, “Also, your dad…”

“He won’t be happy to find out,” Isa sighed, “Oh, hell, he won’t like anything I’ve been doing since I moved to my own apartment.”

“No, Isa, what I’m trying to ask is about your name,” Ryuuji cut in, “Can I…”

“Call me Utsuro, obviously,” Isa said – for some reason, he sounded rather hesitant when saying that – “That’s my legal name.”

“Alright…”

“Isa… Isa Souma, is just a name I use for other purposes, like…”

“Like one night stands.”

Isa sighed and nodded, “...yes.

“I’m not saying you can’t call me ‘Isa’,” Isa added – ”Just not in front of others.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Ryuuji said, walking over to Isa and holding his hand – “I’m not angry or anything, just slightly confused.”

Isa turned to look at Ryuuji for a while, and then sighed as he turned to look out of the window again. Ryuuji pressed a kiss on his cheek, before ruffling his hair and turning back to unpacking his stuff. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuuji had stayed true to his word about not saying anything about their relationship. 

For the past few… months now, Ryuuji had mainly focused on work, and always referred to Utsuro correctly. 

Ryuuji was a pretty good boss. He’s not too good with time-management, since he’d often put way too many things on his schedule that doesn’t even relate to his work – but when it comes down to science, he knows what he’s doing. Isa would even dare say that Ryuuji is much better than him when it comes to science –

 

It felt somewhat lonely. 

While Utsuro couldn’t help but be relieved that everything had been hidden undercover, something about Ryuuji was different…

Like the stir in his heart whenever he saw Ryuuji smile, or the flutter in his stomach when Ryuuji taps his shoulder – 

~•~

But today was nothing different like usual.

“So, for the next few months, the Weaponry Division will begin working on a new project…”

Isa only stared at the screen, his cheek rested on his hand, clearly uninterested while listening to the man talking in front of the room. There were a few charts and diagrams projected on the screen, but as far as Isa knew, nothing would concern him later. It’s just a bimonthly meeting for all the departments to present what they have been working on or will be working on – mainly to make sure they’re not wasting funds or sitting around doing nothing. 

Ryuuji and Isa were the first to present – it was about their experiment on Healer cells that came from a cancer patient – and an hour had passed since then. There are still two hours to this meeting, but Isa had already lost interest in anything anyone was saying. 

He could see that Ryuuji was still listening, though. Ryuuji seemed to be taking notes, even, although Isa couldn’t really see what he wrote down from across the meeting table. Maybe he’s drawing birds, who knows.

Isa really could’ve just grabbed Ryuuji’s arm and walked out of the room, considering he’s also Ichijou Utsuro, but he knew his father wouldn’t appreciate such misconduct, so Isa would have to find ways to entertain himself while in here…

_...I have an idea.  _

 

Isa took off his shoes discreetly and sat closer to the desk, trying to minimize the distance between him and Ryuuji. He started moving his foot, feeling the base of Ryuuji’s chair, and then moving it up to the seat. 

Ryuuji jumped slightly upon feeling something warm between his thighs, and looked up to Isa – still, Isa was looking composed and calm as usual, just obviously bored. 

Ryuuji felt then that the “something” was now touching his crotch, grinding against it. 

Isa turned to glance at Ryuuji, smiling discreetly. Ryuuji seemed somewhat annoyed at this, but not that he could say anything without raising everyone’s suspicion…

So Isa went on, putting some more force into his foot that was massaging Ryuuji’s crotch. Ryuuji had stopped writing now, trying to find an appropriate way to react at this unexpected distraction. 

_ This is interesting, _ Isa thought, and couldn’t help but smile –  _ Let’s see how long he can last _ . 

Ryuuji seemed flustered now – his breathing was starting to get heavy, and his face was blushing brightly. Isa mercilessly went on, rubbing Ryuuji’s balls with his toe. He then moved to grind his heel against Ryuuji’s cock – he was much harder now, compared to when Isa started, although not fully erect… yet. 

Ryuuji had entirely stopped writing and was looking down on his notebook, while biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning. He looked at Isa, his eyes as if saying “Don’t do this right now,”

_ But hell if I care.  _

It’s quite entertaining to see Ryuuji trying to keep himself from reacting to this stimulation and being ridiculously bad at it – anyone looking at him right now would at least guess that he was jacking off. 

Isa put up his other foot now, placing it on Ryuuji’s seat, so that Ryuuji's dick was between them. Ryuuji let out a surprised gasp, but immediately bit down on the back of his hand, trying to prevent any further sounds. 

“Doctor, are you alright?”

All eyes in the room immediately turned to Ryuuji, but Ryuuji only smiled at the lady next to him, who’d asked the question. 

“Yeah! I’m… totally alright!” Ryuuji said, trying to sound casual – which Isa was amazed of, considering Isa was still grinding his feet against his crotch. “I just saw… uh…”

Isa nudged harder, making Ryuuji jump slightly, but he somehow remained looking somewhat calm, save the fact that his face was a mess. 

“I just remembered that I haven’t filed my taxes, and…” Ryuuji sighed, “I should really do that after this.”

This seemed to be an acceptable explanation – everyone in the room nodded, and turned their attention back to the presenter. 

Isa suddenly felt Ryuuji’s hand on his ankle, moving it off the chair. Isa tried raising them again, only to have Ryuuji glare at him from across the table – 

_ Fine _ , Isa thought as he put his shoes back on,  _ Have it as you want.  _

~•~

“See you around, professor!”

Ryuuji waved to his colleagues as he walked into the elevator, accompanied by Isa. Isa pressed the eight button, and the door closed.

“Well, well, well…”

Isa could feel Ryuuji’s hands on his waist, and the next second, he found himself pinned against the wall.

Ryuuji placed his hand on Isa’s chin, lifting his face so that they were looking at each other in the eye – Ryuuji’s eyes was fiery, lustful.

“You’ve been naughty, haven’t you, Isa – teasing me like that?”

“Maybe I have,” Isa replied, tugging on Ryuuji’s tie – “But so what, sir? Can’t you let this one slide?”

“No, I’m afraid not,” Ryuuji said, his hand sliding up Isa’s back, “I think we might need to have a private conversation in my office.”

“I look forward to it.”

Isa tugged on Ryuuji’s tie harder, forcing him to lean over, and Isa pressed a kiss on Ryuuji’s lips. He pulled away, but Ryuuji wouldn’t have Isa teasing him again. He kissed back, wet and hungry, sliding his tongue into Isa’s mouth and moving it, trying to shove it down his throat. 

Suddenly they could feel the elevator stop, making them break the kiss. Ryuuhi glanced at the screen – they were only at the fifth floor, so someone else must’ve called the elevator –

– and indeed, as the doors opened, Tohri was standing there. 

Tohri seemed… shocked, but who wouldn’t be, if you suddenly spot two of your colleagues going at it in the elevator. 

Isa was standing against the elevator walls, with Ryuuji in front of him, hands around his waist, and judging by the distance between their faces, Tohri would guess some kissing had happened earlier. 

“Ah, Tohri,” Isa greeted unenthusiastically, apparently annoyed his romantic moments were interrupted, “Get in.”

“No, thanks,” Tohri refused nervously, “I can wait for another one…”

“Oh, come on, I’m sure Doctor Kawara won’t mind,” Isa said, although Ryuuji was… looking very pale and surprised. “What about it, sir?”

“I mean…” Tohri noticed Isa’s hand moving to pinch Ryuuji’s butt, making Ryuuji gasp in pain – “S… sure, he can come in with us.”

“Of course I’m not willing to share, though,” Isa added, wrapping his arms around Ryuuji’s neck possessively. 

Tohri still seemed uncertain, but Isa was adamantly looking at him…

Well, how bad can it be anyway? They’ll probably stop if there’s a third person in the elevator...

 

“Where are you going?”

“To the tenth floor. I’m meeting the HR.”

“Your dick jumped when Tohri walked in,” Isa whispered to Ryuuji – though still loud enough for Tohri to hear, although he couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not – “Were you that nervous?”

“Well, uh…”

Well, what an awkward situation. 

Tohri was trying very hard to fight the urge to look back, because he was 99.999% certain he didn’t want real-life porn right now.

“What if it wasn’t Tohri who walked in?” Isa asked, “What would you have said?”

“I’ll just blame it on you,” Ryuuji replied, “I mean, you were the one teasing me in the meeting room.”

The elevator stopped again, this time actually at the eighth floor. Tohri stepped aside, and Ryuuji walked out, smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry about that, Tohri-kun…”

“Don’t be sorry,” Isa said, “This is my payback, since Tohri always forced me to look at pictures of him and his boyfriend.”

“Well played, Ichijou…” Tohri shook his head with a sigh, “Well played.”

Ryuuji and Isa walked out, with Ryuuji uncomfortably trying to hide his boner by covering his crotch with his notebook. Luckily his office wasn’t too far from the elevator, and a lot of the other employees were in the lab anyway.

“I’ll come by your office later,” Isa said, his hand reaching down to swat Ryuuji’s ass – “Go jack off in the bathroom or something for now.”

~•~

Ryuuji was just packing up his things to go home when Isa walked into his office. 

“I’m here for our… private conversation,” Isa said, placing a bottle of lube on the desk. Ryuuji immediately walked up to him, holding him from the back – one of his hands were on Isa’s chest, while the other on his crotch. 

“I’ve been thinking about how to punish you,” Ryuuji whispered, “Haven’t quite decided how to yet, but… we’ll see how well you behave.”

“Oh, you know I look forward to whatever you have in store, sir.”

“You’re not supposed to, though…” Ryuuji unbuttoned Isa’s top button so he could tug the shirt, revealing the skin around his neck – “I mean, it’s a punishment. You shouldn’t want it.”

“Ah, I always look forward to anything involving your dick,” Isa said – he could feel Ryuuji biting down on his shoulder and sucking, making his mark. Isa thought of stopping him for a second, so nobody can see the mark and be suspicious of it, but Ryuuji probably wouldn’t care anyway. 

“Let’s show everyone what a bad boy you’ve been,” Ryuuji whispered, looking at the mark he left, “Not like anyone caught you last time, yes?”

“Aren’t you being somewhat possessive?”

“Not at all,” Ryuuji replied, “I just like labelling things that belong to me.”

Ryuuji turned Isa around, pushing him to the wall and making their dicks grind against each other. Isa could feel that Ryuuji was already rock hard, and so was he. Ryuuji quickly placed a hand on Isa’s crotch, quickly unzipping his pants and taking out his dick. 

“What about this, Isa?” Ryuuji muttered, brushing his fingers against the tip, “You’re not allowed to come until I tell you to. This is pretty much what you did to me back there, yeah?”

“And what if I come, sir?” Isa asked, a mischievous smile drawn on his face, “Will you punish me harder then?”

“Then you’re not going to get my dick.”

“...fair enough,” Isa said, although he couldn’t say he wasn’t worried about that possibility. 

Ryuuji knelt down on the ground, pulling off his tie, and brought Isa’s dick into his mouth.

Isa let out a surprised gasp, his hands immediately reaching to grasp Ryuuji’s hair. Ryuuji’s mouth felt warm and moist, and Isa could feel his tongue moving around his dick –

The sensation was overwhelming – Isa swore he could’ve come right then and there. 

“W… wow, fuck,” Isa moaned, “Didn’t think you’d do something like this right away.”

Ryuuji didn’t say anything, busy licking at Isa’s length – Isa could feel the warmth of his tongue swirling around his tip, the tightness of Ryuuji’s mouth as he sucked. Isa reflexively started rocking his hips, trying to get deeper into Ryuuji’s mouth, reaching the back of his tongue –

Ryuuji pulled out and started coughing vigorously, saliva and precum dripping onto the floor. He looked up to Isa, breathing heavily, the saliva still dripping off his mouth – a sight Isa couldn’t help but find incredibly sexy, but at the same time he was also aware this was his fault. 

“Sir, I’m… I’m sorry,” Isa muttered, “I didn’t mean to…”

“Who told you you can fuck my mouth like that?” Ryuuji asked – he sounded less angry than aroused – “Don’t you want my dick?”

“Yes, sir, I do, I’m so sorry.”

Ryuuji stood back up, pushing Isa to the wall. His hand moved to Isa’s dick, rubbing up and down, making more precum leak from the tip of Isa’s cock. 

“Remember,” Ryuuji whispered, “Don’t come.”

“Y… yes, sir,” Isa moaned – Ryuuji could feel his hands getting wetter now – “I… I’ll be good, sir.”

“That’s my boy.”

Something about seeing Isa being so submissive, so needy for his cock, was really fascinating. 

“Go bend over the desk.”

So Isa did, putting aside some of the books on Ryuuji’s incredibly messy desk before laying his upper body on the desk – he could feel his cock twitch in excitement when he heard Ryuuji unzip his pants.

“Look at you, so eager,” Ryuuji whispered, placing his cock just by Isa’s entrance and grinding against it. Isa could only moan, his grip at the edge of the table tightening. 

Ryuuji grabbed the lube, smothering a generous amount around Isa’s asshole, before pushing in. 

Isa’s ass quickly clenched around his dick, as if eagerly trying to hold him inside. Ryuuji continued thrusting, hard and fast, eliciting pleased moans from Isa everytime he got even slightly deeper. 

“Ryuuji, slow down…”

“That’s not the right way to call me,” Ryuuji said, yanking Isa’s hair – he yelped in pain, bucking his body up, letting Ryuuji hold him from the back.

“S…sir,” Isa moaned, “Please… slow down, sir. I’m going to come…”

“Well, then don’t,” Ryuuji whispered, pushing in slightly, “Not until I come, alright?”

Ryuuji went on, thrusting deeper every time, grinding against Isa’s prostate. Isa’s moans grew louder by every minute, his hips rocking harder – but Ryuuji was holding him by the hip, keeping him in place. It felt so satisfying, being touched like this, having Ryuuji shamelessly fucking him hard and fast. 

“You’re so tight and moist inside,” Ryuuji whispered, his hand reaching down to squeeze out more precum from Isa’s dick. Isa yelped in pain, pushing his hips towards Ryuuji, driving him in even deeper. 

Ryuuji bit down on Isa’s shoulder as he came, his warm load spilt in Isa. Isa came shortly after, his whole body tensing as he came, the muscles around Ryuuji’s dick tightening, as if trying to milk out all his load – felt so strange to be so wet inside, and yet so pleasurable. 

“S… sir, it’s… so wet,” he moaned, “So warm… and good.”

Ryuuji pulled out shortly after, still breathing heavily, and gently let Isa lay back down on the desk. Isa had made a big mess of himself, with his cum splattered over his shirt and his bare stomach. Ryuuji could also see some of his own cum dribbling down Isa’s thighs, onto the desk… he’d have to clean that soon. 

But Isa, sprawled over his desk, wet and satisfied, was a beautiful sight. 

“You liked that, Isa?”

“Yes… yes, sir,” Isa replied between his breaths, his hand reaching down to his thighs to scrape some of Ryuuji’s cum into his fingers. Ryuuji bent over, taking the fingers into his mouth and licking them clean.

“Hey, that’s unfair,” Isa said, “I want to taste it too.”

“I can always come in your mouth if you want a taste of it,” Ryuuji offered, but Isa shook his head. Isa got up, pulling Ryuuji into a kiss – he could taste something strange there – must’ve been the aftertaste of Ryuuji’s cum.

“You know,” he whispered as he pulled away, “They said, if you eat pinapple, you can make your cum sweeter.”

“We should try prove it sometime.”

“...yes, sir.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I notice you’ve been getting pretty close with Dr. Kawara.”

Utsuro looked up from his tea, to his dad, who was sitting across him drinking some coffee. Tohri was sitting next to Utsuro, looking at him with a smug smile on his face.

“...what’s wrong about that, father?”

“Oh, nothing,” Kitsugu replied, “It’s just unusual, since you’re usually more… socially awkward. I haven’t really seen you get along with anyone but Nishikikouji-kun.”

“No, I have other friends, too. You just don’t know them that well,” Utsuro replied, glancing at Tohri – “Don’t worry about it, father.”

“You need a lot of connections when you get into politics, so you’d better have some friends.”

“...yes, father.”

Although Utsuro had said that, he could feel a certain sense of annoyance rising. He ascending to the boss of the Life Science Research Division, and perhaps later to the boss of Takaba Labs and the Hawk Party – 

Utsuro looked down on his tea. 

Not that he had a choice to start with. As much as the Ichijous had let him do science, they still wanted him to lead the party, just so he could be a puppet for them to control.

Utsuro didn’t want that, but well, what could he do? 

Everything he had done, or forced to do in his life, was done for the purpose of being the leader of the Hawk Party. Even if he wanted to do something else, it wasn’t like he would be prepared or good enough. 

 

“By the way, you and Kawara aren’t in any kind of special relationship, right?”

Utsuro turned to look at Kitsugu, surprised. 

Meanwhile, Tohri was trying his best to hold his laughter – although his face was still red and his shoulders shaking. 

“Of course not,” Utsuro replied, trying to sound calm although he could feel his heart racing. “What makes you think that?”

“It’s just that you’re not usually close to people,” Kitsugu replied, “So I was wondering if you being close to Kawara have any sort of special significance.”

“No, nothing like that,” Utsuro replied as he reached over to pinch Tohri’s arm – “He’s too busy with his work, and so am I.”

~•~

“Really well played, Ichijou,” Tohri said, “Too busy with work, huh?”

“If you let him know…”

“Yes, yes,” Tohri said, smiling – “But damn, I wonder what your dad would do if he knew what you two were doing in that elevator.”

Isa didn’t say anything, instead walking faster, trying to distance himself from Tohri. Tohri, however, quickly caught up to him.

“I mean, he’s not the only one. I know you’ve been fucking around – I guess he is the first one you are consistently fucking? ”

Isa sighed, “Either you stop now, or I’m going to burn all your clothes.”

“Oh, come on,” Tohri jeered – he’s used to all of Isa’s threats at this point – “Is his dick that good?”

Isa sighed, “I’d bet a hundred dollars it’s better than your boyfriend’s. What’s his name again?”

“Hey, that’s rude!” Tohri shouted, then paused – “But well, I haven’t actually seen his dick. What if it’s no bigger than a lipstick?”

“Then you need to find a new boyfriend,” Isa replied coldly, “And Ryuuji is mine. I’m not sharing.”

“Are you coming to the party tonight?”

“No,” Isa replied, “It’s just for department heads anyway.”

“Aww, but I’m sure nobody would mind if you go there!” Tohri assured, “Think about it, okay, Ichijou? 

 

Isa walked back into the office to find Ryuuji sitting on his desk, typing a report. He looked up to Isa upon hearing the door open, and greeted him with a smile. 

“Hey, Utsuro!”

“Sorry I took long. I met my dad on my way here,” Isa replied as he walked over to Ryuuji, “He made me go to his office for tea. Tohri-kun was there too, but he was there for some work stuff.”

“That’s alright!”

“Are you busy tonight?”

“I’m going to the party,” Ryuuji replied with a smile, “I mean, maybe not until it ends – I’ll be there for an hour or so?”

“Oh…”

Isa couldn’t help but feel… rather betrayed. Ryuuji seemed to notice that his expression fell slightly, and reached over to muss his hair.

“What is it, Utsuro-kun?”

“I was thinking I’d come to your place tonight or something,” Isa replied, “But it’s alright. We can meet up tomorrow, I guess.”

“Or you can come to the party, and then go to my house!” Ryuuji suggested, “Didn’t you want to come?”

Isa pouted, “I mean, I’m not really supposed to be at the party.”

“Come on! I’m sure nobody would mind!”

Isa sighed – Ryuuji seemed pretty excited, so it would probably be difficult to deter him. 

It wouldn’t hurt to be there for an hour, right? Plus Ryuuji would fuck him after, which is what he wanted anyway. Not a bad deal, Isa thought. 

~•~

The party was… pretty okay. 

Ryuuji mostly spent his time walking around with Tohri, since he was the one Ryuuji knew best – Isa was walking with them until half an hour ago, but then he was found by some of his friends, and was dragged away. He did tell them he’d be back later, though. 

But mostly it’s just been meeting people, nodding as Tohri talked with them, talking a bit about his projects, eating a few cakes here and there…

“Hey, Kawara.”

As Ryuuji turned around, Tohri threw his arm around Ryuuji’s shoulders, pulling him close.

“So tell me, how did you meet Ichijou?”

“W… well…”

Ryuuji nervously sipped his cocktail – he’d agreed to Isa not talk about it, after all. Plus, if he told the story, there’s a chance Tohri would go tell everyone else –

“Come on, I’ve known Ichijou for years now,” Tohri persuaded, “And I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry. See how nobody knows about you making out with him in the elevator yet?”

“Uh…” Ryuuji looked around nervously, searching for signs of Isa  –

_ Maybe it’s okay, then? I shouldn’t go into details, though... _

“We met in a bar…”

“I knew it,” Tohri replied with a chuckle – “He’s got a really nice ass, wouldn’t you say?”

Ryuuji’s eyes widened in surprise, and his cheeks quickly reddened. 

“Nishikikouji, we’re not…”

“Oh, come on.”

Tohri took a glass of champagne from a waiter’s tray and sipped it a little. 

“I know he’s been throwing himself at people,” Tohri said, “Call it terrible stress management.

“But I’m kind of relieved to see you guys kind of get established,” he went on, patting Ryuuji at the back – “Be nice to him, yeah?”

Ryuuji nodded, “Don’t worry about it.”

“If you break his heart, I’ll break yours in return,” Tohri threatened, his face suddenly more serious, “Like literally. Pull it out and chop it up.”

Ryuuji gulped, and nodded again.

Tohri cracked a smile upon seeing Ryuuji get so scared, and patted him on the back. 

“You seem like a good man, Kawara,” Tohri remarked, “Come on, let’s go find Ichijou.”

~•~

Ryuuji found him fifteen minutes later, sitting in the bar and chatting with a considerably older man. Other people were also there, watching the conversation, looking concerned. 

“You’re not gonna take me home with you?”

“Uh…” The man seemed unsure what to do as Isa inched towards him, “I think not, Mr. Ichijou. My wife will be angry.”

“Oh well, maybe we should… go somewhere else,” Isa suggested – he lean over, trying to kiss the man, who just slowly moved away – “I know a hotel around here, what do you think?”

“Mr. Ichijou, but I’m straight…”

“You’re no fun,” Isa sighed as he got up – “I’m gonna find someone else –”

Only as he was walking out, he felt someone grabbing his arm – he turned around, and saw Ryuuji standing behind him. 

“Oh, Ryuuji!” Isa smiled as he thrust himself onto Ryuuji’ body, almost making him fall – “Will you fuck me tonight?”

“Let’s go home. How much did you drink?”

“Just a little,” Isa replied, “A few shots. I can drink more – ”

“No, no.” Ryuuji quickly held Isa before he could walk away. Ryuuji turned to the man Isa was flirting with, and smiled sheepishly. 

“Really sorry about that, Dr. Tosaka.”

“It’s not your fault,” he replied, “Make sure he doesn’t drive, yeah?”

“I will.” Ryuuji turned to Isa and circled his arm around his neck, to support him – “Come on, Utsuro, can you walk?”

“Let’s go to a hotel, Ryuuji.”

Ryuuji sighed, “No, you’re going home.”

~•~

Ryuuji locked the door behind him, and carefully lay Isa on the couch. He was about to turn and leave the room  when Isa suddenly pulled him back –

“Where… are you going?”

“I’ll get some pillows,” Ryuuji replied, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.”

“I need a bath, Ryuuji.”

“Alright,” Ryuuji said, “Just let me go get – ”

But Isa only pulled him back even harder. 

Ryuuji only sighed as he turned to Isa, and carefully helped Isa back to his feet. 

Once in the bathroom, Isa quickly took off his clothes and pants, while Ryuuji focused on getting the bath ready. Isa walked up to Ryuuji, naked, and got into the water. 

“Is it too hot?”

“I like it,” Isa replied, “You get in here too, Ryuuji. It’s pretty nice.”

“No, I’m fine – ”

Isa suddenly got up and grabbed Ryuuji’s collar, forcing him to lean over. Before Ryuuji could say anything, Isa had wrapped his arms around Ryuuji’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Ryuuji was reluctant at first, but Isa’s kisses were needy, lustful – Ryuuji couldn’t help but let go and just enjoy it. 

“Come on,” Isa whispered between kisses, “Fuck me.”

Isa quickly kissed Ryuuji again, this time his hand trailing to his pants, doing a quick work of unzipping them, and soon they were forgotten on the floor. Ryuuji stepped out of them and into the bath –

Isa got on Ryuuji, his dick grinding against Ryuuji’s – he was now busy unbuttoning his shirt that was already soaked anyway. Ryuuji’s hands held Isa by the waist as they continued kissing – Isa’s eyes were closed in pleasure, his breaths ragged, and his hands soon traveled to Ryuuji’s dick, giving it a firm squeeze. 

“What are you waiting for?” Isa asked, “Hurry and fuck me, sir.”

“Well, aren’t you naughty, Isa?”

Ryuuji suddenly got up and pushed Isa, holding his head underwater for a few seconds – he then gently let Isa back up, and as he was catching his breath, Ryuuji nibbled and sucked on Isa’s neck, making several red marks that would probably turn blue in the morning. 

“I want to mark you,” Ryuuji whispered, “Can’t let anyone do anything to you.”

“Just hurry and fuck me already.”

Ryuuji grabbed Isa by the hair again, and once again dunked his head in the water, this time for a bit longer. Isa was gasping and panting as Ryuuji lifted him out of the water, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth obscenely gasping for air. 

“Patience, my boy.”

“Y… yes, sir,” Isa managed between his breaths. 

Ryuuji gently pushed Isa back so his head was resting at the top of the tub, and spread his legs open. Isa watched eagerly from where he was – 

Ryuuji grabbed Isa by the hips, and slammed home into Isa. Isa let out a moan, his hands clawing into Ryuuji’s back and his legs wrapped around Ryuuji’s waist. Ryuuji’s dick felt so big, suddenly thrust into him like that – it felt like his ass was going to be split open, and yet it felt so good.

“I love it,” Isa moaned, “Harder, Ryuuji, harder.”

So Ryuuji did, slamming harder and harder into Isa. Isa kept moaning louder – the feeling of Ryuuji’s dick grinding against his prostate was so pleasurable – 

Isa came with a scream – he held onto Ryuuji tighter and his whole body tensed up, his ass squeezing around Ryuuji’s dick. Ryuuji came a few seconds later, too, his thick warm cum filling Isa’s ass.

“It’s so good,” Isa moaned, “So good, Ryuuji. So wet and warm.” 

Isa slowly let go of Ryuuji and leaned back on the tub, letting out a sigh of pleasure. Ryuuji was about to get out of the tub when Isa took his hand, asking him to stay.

“Come on, let’s do it again.”

 


End file.
